Far From It
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Sora, Vanitas, Roxas, Ventus, and their brother Cloud run from Destiny Island after the murder of their parents. Sora left his best friend and only love behind, but will running be enough? SoRiku, AkuRoku, Verra, Cleon.


**A/N: Hey. I haven't been posting a lot of the stuff I've been writing and I'm so sorry for the people still waiting. I've been getting pissed off with my writing and redoing it multiple times because "it doesn't feel right." Yeah I know, classic writer's like, but its true in this case. Anyways, This is a little Kingdom Hearts that was inspired by a picture I found on my laptop from one of my friends. I just wanted to write it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Far From It<br>Prologue: Sora Strife **_

_From: keybladelive(dot)com_

_To: shadowfirelive(dot)com_

_Subject: None_

"_Hey Riku, how've you been? Do you miss me? How is everyone back in the islands? You and Kairi getting along now that I'm not there to keep you two from killing each other? I really wish you two would learn to get along, you're both my best friends after all. _

_Everything here is alright so far, we just got settled into the new house and started picking rooms. Me and Roxas are sharing this time, while Vanitas and Ven have the larger room downstairs. Xion got her own room because she's a girl and Cloud got his own room too but that isn't surprising since he's 21 this year, did you hear that he's enlisting in the army? Said it was the only way we could pay for this house, but I'm not sure that's the only reason. He knows that Roxas, Ven, Vanitas and I are all going to get part time jobs so that we can help pay, he really didn't need to enlist in the army as a SOLDIER just to get us by. But you know how he is. He turned that idea down in seconds, told us that if we do get jobs, we should spend that money on ourselves and let him handle the house and food. I really wish he'd stop trying to be so strong, we all know that mom and dad's death hit him the hardest, but he refuses to let us see it. It makes me sad. _

_Anyways, we start school in a few days. Roxas says its stupid to waist our senior year here when we could just apply for a GED but Cloud won't hear any of that either. Ven is actually very excited about starting school and meeting new people, and I know Xion is too though she's a little scared. Vanitas isn't happy, but when is he ever right? Hehehe._

_I miss you Riku. _

_I know you don't really want to hear it, but..I miss you really bad. I'm dreading going to a school I don't know, making new friends, meeting knew people. I almost resent the thought. I'd rather just have you. You're turning 18 in a few months right? Are you going to get emancipated like you wanted to? I know you don't really like your family, and you know that if you ever need it, you'll always have a place with mine. I hope you know that Riku. _

_That's all I have to say for now, I'm going to go unpack my things and go to bed. I hope you get this soon! Replay you jerk, don't spam it like you do every other e-mail! Love – Sora."_

!~!

Eyes the color of clear waters seemed to glow sadly with the slight back light of the laptop screen. The owner of the beautiful eyes sighed before he pressed 'SEND' and exited off the internet page coming upon his desktop pictures.

The first one to stare back at him was a group picture of all of his friends back in the Islands: his brunette head of hair in the center of them all. To his right in the picture was a skinny girl with red hair and dull blue eyes in a cool pink dress with more zippers that the photo really showed, while to his left was a tall silver haired boy with a calm sexy smile wearing low ride jeans and a black zip-up sleeveless shirt. Piled on top of the main three where the rest of his friends. A blond boy with a goofy grin, a brunette girl laughing while she picked at his hair, and a red head boy standing off to the side laughing at all of them. That was one of Sora's favorite pictures.

He had about fifteen seconds to stare before the desktop photo changed. This one was less crowded, having just three in the picture this time. The three were the silver haired boy, red headed girl, and him. They had their arms around each other, the other boy and the girl's free hands were up to his face, pulling on his cheeks as they all smiled for the shot.

Sora gave himself a few seconds to laugh at that one before the next one came. Two were in the picture this time. Him and the reoccurring silver haired boy. The two sat on a slanted tree's trunk with their back to the camera as the sunset painted the background red, orange, and yellow. Their slightly colored outlines were plainly visible though and so where their connected hands. That was the only indication of anything more than friendship between the two boys in the picute.

Without waiting for the next one, Sora slammed his laptop closed with no real care to preventing damage.

"Didn't your last one break because you kept doing that?"

The sudden voice startled Sora into quickly looking over the edge of his top bunk bed, bellow which stood his younger brother Roxas.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I need to stop doing it anyways." Sora answered with a feeble smile.

Roxas smiled a little back but Sora could tell it was a sympathetic one. The kind of smile you give people you wish you could do something for but don't really try. Sora hated that kind of thing, but he allowed his brother to pity him for now. He kind of wanted to pity himself right then.

"But I thought Riku gave you that laptop." Roxas commented with a raised eye brow and the stupid sad smile. Sora could have scowled back, but it was too much effort. So he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you got me there." Sora mumbled to himself as he slid himself expertly off the bed. He landed on his feet next to his brother and poked the blond in the arm before letting his body fall to the lower bunk bed. "I couldn't help it. The pictures he set up for the screen saver are torture! What kind of friend is he that he tortures me without even being here to laugh when I finally get frustrated!" He wasn't really angry, he was whining, but Roxas already knew that.

The blond laughed before sitting down beside his brother.

"The kind of friend who doesn't want you to forget about him." Roxas answered with a laugh at Sora's dramatic antics.

"As if I could." Sora mumbled again, this one Roxas caught.

"He just wants to make sure. You grew up basically glued at the hip to Riku. You can't blame him for hurting just as much as you do with the move." Roxas pointed out rationally, something that was kind of out of character for the blond.

Sora raised his head in a silent question, regarding Roxas with a curious expression.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my brother." Sora asked with a completely straight face. Roxas laughed and hit Sora's leg, but Sora just kept looking at his seriously.

"I'm serious here you little jerk. I'm not very happy moving either you know, I just know we couldn't stay in Destiny Island anymore." Roxas stopped laughing and looked around the room. Boxes scattered the place, some with the letter 'S' on them and the others with the letter 'R' signifying their respective owners. "Cloud did what he thought was best, and this is it big bro, this is what's best."

Sora sighed as he let his head fall back to the mattress.

"I know." Sora moaned.

"Hey! You two get your asses down here! We still got shit in the truck!" The snappish tone of Sora's twin brother caught both parties off guard. They peered at each other blankly.

"Guys! Vanitas isn't joking! The movers are getting tired of waiting! The sun already went down!" The more sensible voice of Roxas' twin yelled out for them this time, snapping them out of their stupor-like hazes. Roxas was the first to rise, holding out a hand to Sora once he was steady on his feet.

"We should go, Ven can't keep Vanitas in check for very long, that's kind of my job." Sora laughed sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head.

Roxas shook his head at his brother and rose from the bed. "You may not want to make new friends Sora and I know why, but you really don't need to worry. No one can replace the old ones. You've got enough room in your heart for more people than just Riku."

~!~

_From: shadowfirelive(dot)com_

_To: keybladelive(dot)com_

_Subject: None Re:_

"_Dammit Sor, not even a full twenty four hours and you're dying without me? I should have known. _

_First, yes I do in fact miss you. I think the fact that I _know_ I won't be seeing you tomorrow is making me miss you even more. Second, everyone here is just as fine as they were when you left. Selphie won't stop crying, Tidus hasn't touch his sword, Wakka keeps cradling his blitz ball, and Kairi hasn't said a word to anyone much less come out of her room. I think everyone here if feeling your absence bud. Don't worry though, we aren't going to die just yet. I'll be sure to come visit when I can find the time and money to. I want to meet the friends you make there and see if they are fit for someone like you!_

_It's not a surprise that Cloud enlisted. I have a cousin in SOLDIER too, he's pretty well off. It's the best way to make a lot of money with little work. He should be home more often than you think too, I heard that you only go on missions for money and then you can return home until they call you for the next one. You guys won't fall apart without him though, Cloud will probably make sure of that. Other than that, I think the idea of you guys getting jobs is awesome, you need reasons to leave that nice big house of yours and meet people. Other than Xion and Vanitas, you guys weren't meant to be hermits._

_I know you're scared of starting school too Sora. You've always been well liked back here and I know you're going to feel weird walking through a set of halls that doesn't know your name, but don't worry, you'll be well liked there too. No one can hate you Sor, it goes against nature, you know that. Besides, if they do, I'll come up there in an instant and protect you, just like I did when we were kids!_

_I miss you too Sora._

_God, I didn't expect it to feel quite like this. I have to remind myself again and again that I can't just go to your house when I want to see you, and I can't just walk to the Play Islands and find you there swinging the wooden swords. I'm not sure what it feels like, its not quite pain, but it most certainly isn't happiness. I just miss you Sor._

_And before you start, I know you guys will take me in if I need it, but in a few weeks I won't. The trust fund my grandparents set up isn't in my father's control and when I finally turn 18 in a few months, I'll come up there and rent an apartment. I promise, in a few months we won't be hours apart anymore._

_I have nothing left to say either except "_Don't worry you twit, I won't spam your e-mails_" Why the hell would I have bought you the damn laptop if I didn't plan to reply to your mails? Anyways, I miss you Sora and I still and always will love you. - Riku"_


End file.
